


ryatt oneshots

by stalebread



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalebread/pseuds/stalebread
Summary: these are from like 2016 dont judge me(most were written when they worked with mark)





	ryatt oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mark senses that something is going on and asks about it

Mark is close friends with Matt and Ryan and over the months he's been noticing things when they're hanging out. For example, how close they sit together and how they will randomly link their hands together. Mark knows he's being stupid, that there is clearly nothing happening with them, it's just how they are. But one day it gets the better of him. 

Mark and Matt are just sitting in the main room while Ryan is showering and Mark can't help but ask.

"Matt?" 

"Yeah?"

"Is there something going on between you and Ryan?"

"...No?"

This is when Mark mentally kicks himself... why did he ever even think so in the first place.

But then looking into Matt's eyes he leans forward slightly.

"Do you want there to be?"

Shocked, Matt opens his mouth to answer but then Ryan appears and sits in his usual place, right beside Matt. 

"What's going on guys?" Ryan asks.

They both just pretend nothing happened and carry on as normal, talking about videos and games and their usual topics. It gets late and Mark leaves, when he gets home he sits down and opens his messages. 

Matt: Yes.

At first, he was confused, but it didn't take him long to realise what he meant.

~~~

Matt looked at Ryan, deciding whether or not he should tell him what Mark had said, his question being answered when Ryan spoke.

"Matt, what was actually going on, I saw your face when I sat down."

"Mark thought we were like together or something."

Ryan chuckled; "Not the first time I've heard that."

"What do we do that's so couple like though?"

"Come to think of it, a lot."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Ryan said sliding his hand into Matt's. 

"Oh yeah, and probably the fact we've kissed a couple times." He added.

"No demonstration for that one?"

"You want one?" Ryan said, a little closer than he was before.

Matt couldn't tell if he was being serious or just joking. When it came to Ryan, he was lost. They were interrupted as Matt's phone started ringing and Ryan pulled back.

He declined the call.

"Was that not important?" 

"It was just Mark, I'll call him back later," Matt said, "I have better things to do right now."

"What do you me-" 

Matt couldn't take it any longer and he pulled Ryan close and their lips crashed together. 

Ryan held Matt by his waist and deepened the kiss, until Matt's phone rang again. 

Mark instantly started rambling about Matt and Ryan but Matt cut him off.

"Mark, I did it."


End file.
